Peddie
by andrada.zaharia
Summary: Many Peddie one shots. Can't say anything more. If you have something special in mind for me to make one shot from tell me. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Peddie One shots.

A/N. The first few one-shots will be pretty short. The reason I code to make Peddie one shots is because I love Peddie and Jade and Burkely are insanely great actors.

Patricia and Eddie were walking to school and talking about feelings. When they got to school, they went to Science class.

In the middle of the very boring lesson Eddie was called to 's office. Surprised of why he went and sat down. "What do you want, Eric." Said Eddie upset for no apparent reason. "I want to talk to you about Patricia. I want to know is your relationship with her serious?" Asked mr. Sweet kinda wanted to know everything(like Amber). Eddie was being serious about everything but when asked him if it was, he was wondering if Patricia was taking it seriously but just answered "Yeah, I mean she is the first girlfriend I've actually felt something for." "So have you ever had physical connection, I think you know what I mean by that and I don't have to be explicit" said mr. Sweet trying to by subtle. Eddie knew that he couldn't tell him the truth but still asked "Do you really want to know the truth?" Mr. Sweet took that a hint "I understood." "So is that all you wanted to talk about?" Asked Eddie. "No, I also want to know if you thought about getting married to her." Eddie was shocked by the question "What? Don't you think we're too young?" "I think that if you're not too young for sex then you're not too young for marriage. And since you've already made the decision, I guess that you are old enough." Said mr. Sweet barely believing his own words. Eddie was now far beyond shocked. "Ok, I'll think about it can I go to class now?" "Yes you may go" and with that Eddie literally ran to class to tell Patricia mr. Sweet's crazy idea.

Class just finished when he go to class and met up with Patricia. "Hey Yacker." "Hey Weasel." She answered and then kissed him. "Aw... You finally learned that when you see you're boyfriend you're supposed to kiss him." Patricia slapped him. "Shut it!" "Don't you want to know why Eric wanted to talk to me?" "Tell me." "Because he thought that if I took this relationship seriously that we should get married and I told him were too young for that." "Well..." "You're not seriously thinking of that too?" Said Eddie now wanting to take back his words. "Well, I mean if we love each other I don't see a problem with that." Eddie was now just shocked. "Ok..." "Did I scare you?" "Yes." "Then it would be a good time to tell you I was just kidding." Said Patricia. "Thank god." Said Eddie relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is only my second Peddie one-shot so go easy on the criticism. Sorry if I haven't updated in like forever I think its been like a month or so but I was extremely busy. Any way here it goes.

Eddie's POV

Me and Patricia were in my room planning some stupid prom. After about 10 minutes, I started to find the walls quite interesting to be honest. About about another 5 minutes, Patricia noticed I wasn't listening to her and threw a pillow at me. "Hey!" I shouted at her quite loudly because she almost broke into tears. I've never shouted at her that loudly before and I think it hurt her. But then again she did hit me with a pillow.

I felt bad for her so I hugged her "I'm sorry". She hugged me back "It's OK." I pulled away and just starting slightly brushing my lips on hers, my arms around her waist, I felt like I was in heaven.

Patricia's POV

At first I felt bad when Eddie shouted at me but when he hugged me and said he was sorry it became all better. As he started brushing his lips on mine I felt like I was in heaven I never wanted it to stop and after a couple of hours we found ourselves just staring dreamily at each other in his bed. I loved it, time flew by so easily.

Nina's POV

I was searching for Fabian and I decided to look in his and Eddie's room first. When I opened the door to their room I found them in Eddie's bed staring at each other. I was starting to wonder what happened before and why the had the blankets on them, I had some ideas, but I thought it was impossible. "What are you doing here?" Said Patricia. "Just searching for Fabian" I said. "Well out." Said Eddie at that point I wanted to slap him. By I just left and closed the door behind me.

Patricia's POV

After Nina left me and Eddie just ocntinued staring at each other for what felt like days.


End file.
